


Dear Diary

by Lady_of_the_Refrigerator



Category: Alias
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Diary or Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry in Francie's diary, circa season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the jjverse Dear Diary challenge on livejournal.

 

Dear Diary,

She blew me off _again_ today. I should just expect it by now, but noooooo. I think, "This time, it'll work out. This time, she'll be a normal human being and do normal human things, like not totally blowing off her friends." I'm a fool for getting my hopes up, I guess. I'm only her best friend, her roommate. I don't even rate next to Credit freaking Dauphine. No matter what she has planned, that damn beeper goes off and she drops everything and runs. Who does her boss think he is? She's allowed to have a freaking life outside of work. And she works at a stupid _bank_, for Pete's sake! Overdraft fees aren't a matter of national freaking security.


End file.
